Halloween en Tadfield
by Melianne Kementari
Summary: Un nuevo festejo de Halloween se lleva a cabo en Tadfield, reuniendo a algunos de nuestros personajes favoritos con tal motivo, y a pesar de la presencia de cierto demonio, ¿Qué podría salir mal?


**Buenos presagios, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Terry Pratchett y a Neil Gaiman.**

* * *

Anathema terminaba de preparar galletas horneadas junto a Newton y Madame Tracy, quien había decidido hacer una visita a Tadfield con la idea de que un lugar tan encantador como ese era perfecto para festejar Halloween, y no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, pues el ver todas las casas decoradas con motivos propios de esa festividad le daba un toque mágico, a falta de una palabra mejor.

\- ¿Y dónde está tu disfraz, Anathema? – preguntó Madame Tracy, quien para la ocasión, se había disfrazado de bruja, con un vestido negro manga larga que le llegaba hasta el suelo y un sombrero puntiagudo del mismo color.

\- Me temo que no lo necesito, a fin de cuentas, soy una bruja de verdad – respondió Anathema divertida.

\- Siempre que llegaba Halloween, iba a pedir dulces solo con mi mamá, porque no tenía amigos. Ahora se siente bien estar acompañado – dijo Newton, que estaba disfrazado de pirata.

Madame Tracy sonrió conmovida al tiempo que Anathema le dio un beso en la frente. La alarma de la cocina interrumpió la conversación, por lo que Anathema procedió a sacar las galletas del horno y a contarlas.

\- Creo que con estas galletas estará bien – comentó Anathema al tiempo que guardaba las galletas en una malla en la que había otras galletas.

\- Y con los dulces que traje – respondió Madame Tracy.

De pronto, alguien golpeó la puerta, por lo que los tres abrieron la puerta, viendo a los Ellos disfrazados con los trajes característicos de la Inquisición Española.

\- ¡Dulce o truco! – dijeron los cuatro a coro.

\- Dulces – respondieron Anathema, Newton y Madame Tracy al unísono.

Los Ellos recibieron felices sus primeras provisiones de dulces de la jornada, al tiempo que manifestaban lo mucho que les alegraba que sus padres les hayan permitido salir a pedir dulces junto a los tres.

Tan pronto salieron de la casa de Anathema, que estaba decorada con calderos y brujas en escobas, ella sintió una energía intensa que ya había sentido en otra ocasión, hace algunos meses, y dicha energía se intensificó cuando llegaron a la casa continua, que estaba decorada con lápidas falsas, calabazas iluminadas desde adentro y guirnaldas de fantasmas en las ventanas.

-¡Dulce o truco! – corearon los Ellos.

Tras unos cuantos segundos de espera, se abrió la puerta, y para sorpresa de todos, quien abrió fue un hombre rubio y regordete de ojos azules que estaba vestido con traje negro, cuernos rojos de plástico en la cabeza y lentes de sol redondos, secundado por un pelirrojo delgado cuyo disfraz consistía en alas blancas falsas, una aureola, un largo abrigo beige y zapatos del mismo tono, más un pantalón y un corbatín a tono.

\- ¡Señor Aziraphale, señor Crowley! – exclamó Adam contento.

\- Nada de formalidades. Llámame Crowley – respondió Crowley.

\- Se disfrazaron del otro – dijo Newton.

\- Hola niños. Ya me preguntaba cuándo vendrían – dijo Aziraphale sonriente.

\- Ooohh, pero qué sorpresa verlos aquí – aportó Madame Tracy.

\- Sí – dijo Newton.

\- ¿Y qué los trae por estos lados? – preguntó Anathema – Sin ánimos de ser grosera.

\- Descuida, querida – respondió Aziraphale sonriente – Crowley y yo estábamos en Londres cuando de repente sentimos que este era el sitio más adecuado para festejar Halloween, en buena compañía y veo que teníamos razón.

\- ¡Queremos dulces! – exclamó Brian.

\- ¡Brian, no seas tan evidente! – lo corrigió Wensleydale.

\- Jajajajaja, los niños son un encanto. Aquí tienen – dijo Aziraphale extendiendo su bolsa con dulces.

Mientras los Ellos recogían los dulces, Anathema le puso más atención al espectáculo que estaban ofreciendo las auras de Aziraphale y Crowley. El aura rojo claro del demonio, sumada al aura azul celeste del ángel, daba como resultado un espectáculo visual tan cautivador, que tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para concentrarse en el momento presente, y cuando vio que Crowley le dedicó al ángel una mirada tan llena de amor, no le cupo ninguna duda sobre ellos.

Crowley se acercó a Pepper a escondidas y le susurró al oído:

\- ¿Sabes? A la vuelta hay un viejo gruñón que me dio mala vibra. Si no les quiere dar dulces, denle esto, pero no le digas a nadie que te lo di.

\- Descuida – respondió Pepper guiñando el ojo mientras guardaba una bolsita de papel en uno de sus bolsillos.

* * *

\- Querido, fue buena idea venir – dijo Aziraphale aún de pie en el umbral de la puerta mientras veía a los Ellos alejarse.

\- Tienes razón. Haber arrendado esta cabaña por unos cuantos días fue fantástico – respondió Crowley abrazando a Aziraphale por el hombro.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que querré escapar de Londres más seguido, siempre y cuando estés a mi lado – dijo Aziraphale dándose vuelta para besar a Crowley en los labios.

\- Cuenta con eso – respondió Crowley sonriente.

* * *

\- Wow este año nos está yendo bien – dijo Wensleydale contento mientras revisaba su bolsa.

\- Siiii. La mía está tan llena, que creo que no me van a caber más – dijo Brian.

\- ¿Y no trajiste una de repuesto? – preguntó Pepper.

\- No – respondió Brian.

\- Descuida, querido, yo traje una – dijo Madame Tracy sacando una bolsita de género.

\- Gracias – respondió Brian al tiempo que la recibía feliz.

\- Y pensar que hace un año mi vida era completamente monótona – le dijo Newton a Anathema.

\- Y yo ni siquiera me podía imaginar que a estas alturas del año, estaría viva, disfrutando de esta hermosa fecha y en tan buena compañía – respondió Anathema dándole la mano.

Cuando ya habían recorrido casi todas las casas, se detuvieron frente a la de R.P. Tyler.

\- ¿Creen que sea buena idea pedirle dulces a este señor? – dudó Brian.

\- Yo creo que sí, de algún modo u otro – respondió Adam.

\- Pero Adam, el señor Tyler jamás le ha dado dulces a los niños. ¿Qué te hace pensar que este año va a ser distinto? – dijo Wensleydale.

\- Intentémoslo de todos modos – dijo Adam, para luego gritar: - ¡Dulce o truco!

Nadie abrió la puerta, ni prendió la luz ni movió las cortinas.

\- ¡Dulce o truco! – gritaron los Ellos al unísono, sin obtener una respuesta.

\- ¿Y si no hay nadie? – preguntó Madame Tracy al percatarse de la demora.

\- Yo creo que es más probable que esté oculto fingiendo que no está – respondió Newton.

\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Madame Tracy.

\- Puedo sentir su energía – dijo Anathema – Niños, creo que ya saben qué hacer.

Acto seguido, Adam, Brian y Wensleydale arrojaron huevos a la puerta del señor Tyler, causando las risas de los adultos que los acompañaban, mientras que Pepper, retrocediendo un poco, sacó la bolsita que le regaló Crowley, sacó las bolitas y las arrojó al jardín, ocasionando una explosión leve acompañada de fuegos artificiales de múltiples colores.

\- Wow – dijo Pepper gratamente sorprendida.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Pepper? – quiso saber Brian.

\- Es un secreto – respondió Pepper.

\- Arroja otra – pidió Wensleydale.

Pepper arrojó otras dos bolitas al mismo tiempo y nuevamente hubo explosiones y fuegos artificiales que parecían no querer acabar, llamando la atención de los otros vecinos que estaban afuera.

\- Les dije que sería una buena idea después de todo – dijo Adam.

\- Estos niños son toda una sorpresa – aportó Madame Tracy anonadada ante el espectáculo.

\- Mientras nadie resulte lastimado – comentó Newton.

Pepper arrojó tres bolitas más antes de huir junto a los otros niños. Por su parte, Anathema, Newton y Madame Tracy los siguieron, no sin antes observar por última vez el desastre en el jardín del señor Tyler.

\- ¡Niños del demonio, me las pagarán! – escucharon gritar a R.P. Tyler mientras huían.

\- Es un amargado. Se lo merece – dijo Anathema.

* * *

\- Crowley – llamó Aziraphale con tono acusador.

\- Conozco ese tono – respondió Crowley caminando hacia el ángel – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Eso es lo que quiero que me respondas – dijo Aziraphale mientras apuntaba hacia los fuegos artificiales multicolores.

\- Vaya – dijo Crowley con falsa sorpresa – Creí que era Halloween, no Año Nuevo.

\- No me digas que es una de tus travesuras – dijo Aziraphale.

\- No seas injusto, ni siquiera he salido de casa – se defendió Crowley, quien, a modo de querer aplacar la seriedad de su ángel, se acercó y le susurró al oído: – Y dime, ¿Qué te gustaría para esta noche, dulce o travesura?

Aziraphale se rió por el cosquilleo causado por el susurro en su oído y le respondió:

\- La verdad, primero quiero el dulce y después la travesura.

\- Sí señor – dijo Crowley sonriente.

Acto seguido, Crowley chasqueó los dedos para darles vida a todas las calabazas decorativas de Tadfield, cerró la puerta principal con un chasquido de dedos, y con un milagro demoníaco, hizo aparecer bandejas con dulces y cambió la iluminación de toda la casa por luces rojas.

Ambos creían que escapar de Londres había sido una excelente idea.

* * *

**Hola, amigos lectores, como hoy es Halloween, les traigo esta pequeña historia ambientada en ese festejo, y espero que sea de su agrado. Si van a salir, recuerden pedir dulces y pasarla bien, y también recuerden que los reviews son alimento para el alma. Saludos halloweenescos para todos.**


End file.
